User blog:LeeHatake93/Super All-Stars Brawl
Super All-Stars Brawl is a hypothetical video game idea by LeeHatake93. It would be his crossover of Super Smash Bros and PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, as a separate game from Batbugz' Super Smash-Stars Crossover Combat. Story After his defeat at the hands of the All-Stars, Polygon Man wanders the Multiverse, seeking a new world to live in. He eventually finds the World of Trophies, and attempts to take it over when he is challenged by Master Hand. He manages to defeat him and convert him into his minion. Crazy Hand is also converted after a failed attempt to stop him, and Polygon Man now dubs himself Master Polygon, and corrupted by the two Hands' evil personas, decides to take revenge on the All-Stars by merging the PlayStation Realm with the World of Trophies, unintentionally reviving Tabuu as well as creating a new Subspace. Forming an alliance with the villains of each world, Master Polygon forms an army and once again brings the All-Stars together, this time pinning them against the Smash Brothers. The story is broken into two modes: Arcade, which covers the story of each character in the style of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royle, and Adventure Mode: Dimensional Evolution, a detailed side-scrolling story mode in the style of Super Smash Bros Brawl. Gameplay In Super All-Stars Brawl, up to four players fight on screen using characters from various PlayStation and Nintendo franchises. Stages in the game are inspired by two different franchises for each stage. The stages will interact with the player by changing the landscape or posing a threat''. Items will spawn on stages for the characters to use, and the method of victory is dependant on the console. For owners of the Nintendo versions, the gameplay is like ''Super Smash Bros in that battles are based off of damaging your opponent and sending them flying off the stage. Each character is given four special attacks and one Final Smash, an ultimate move that can cause high damage or instantly KO every character within its range. The characters returning from Super Smash Bros Melee receive Final Smashes for the first time, as well as certain Brawl veterans receiving entirely new Final Smashes. For the PlayStation All-Stars roster, each character's level 3 Super Move becomes their Final Smash. PlayStation owners receive the same gameplay of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, only with additional features. New battle modes, such as Stock and Final Form Combat, are added. Each character recieves a unique moveset and is given three Super Moves that result in an instant KO, the goal being to get as many KO's as possible. In Stock matches, each character is given a set number of lives and are limited to only using their Level 2 and Level 3 Supers to make the opportunity to score kills more challenging. In Final Form Combat, characters that transform in their Level 3 Supers, such as Evil Cole, Jak, and Bowser, are able to transform at the beginning of battle and maintain their transformation throughout the battle, recieving new Super Moves as well. Playable Characters All of the characters from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale and the Super Smash Bros ''series return, in addition to new characters never seen in the series. Assist Characters ''(In Progress) Non-playable characters that will help the player who summoned them. Stages (In Progress) Items (In Progress) Costumes Rivalries Rivalries (Explanation) Avatar and Mii Reason: The Avatar and Mii are both speechless characters that the player can customize, and serve as a representation of the player. They compete to see who is better. Big Daddy and Bowser Reason: Big Daddy and Bowser are both large heavy-hitters. Bowser seeks the Big Daddy's aid in destroying Mario, but when Rapture's experiment shows no interest, Bowser attempts to kidnap the Little Sister, enraging her large protector. Captain Falcon and Heihachi Reason: Both are skilled, hand-to-hand fighters. Heihachi, after restoring his youth, has issued a challenge to any who believe they can defeat him. Captain Falcon, the never-say-die pilot of the Blue Falcon, decides to join the Iron Fist Tournament and challenges Heihachi. Chimera and Falco Reason: Chimera is an alien and Falco is an intergalactic pilot. A small sqaud of Star Fox pilots were sent to investigate planet Earth after hearing a distress signal. They arrived to find the planet overrun by the Chimera race, and Falco is one of the pilots who decides to fight back. Cloud and Marth Reason: Both are sword-wielding icons of RPG series. Cloud is searching for Sephiroth when he comes across Marth's kingdom. Marth doesn't know who Cloud is and is reluctant to trust him, leading Cloud to believe he's under Sephiroth's control. Cole and Starkiller Reason: Both are heroes given the choice of good or evil. Cole believes that Starkiller is some kind of telepathic Conduit and Starkiller thinks Cole may be a former Sith. Radec and Wolf Reason: Both are villains that lead an army or fleet. The Star Wolf fleet is raging war on the Helghan army for unknown reasons. Crash and Mario Reason: Both are the most notable icons of Nintendo and PlayStation. Crash finds himself thrown into the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario believes he is a new member of Bowser's army. Dante and Ike Reason: Both wield large swords. Dante somehow mistakes Ike for Vergil and Ike thinks Dante is evil after hearing rumors about his Devil trigger. Diddy Kong and PaRappa Reason: Both are considered "cool" characters, with PaRappa being a rapper and Diddy being able to play an electric guitar. PaRappa thinks Diddy is one of the apes he "saved" from Spike, and believes he's being ungrateful. Drake and Donkey Kong Reason: Both have been associated with jungles and barrels (DOnkey Kong used to throw barrels at Mario, Drake uses a barrel in his moveset). Drake is searching for a treasure in the jungle and getting hungry, takes a banana. Donkey Kong believes Drake stole it from him and attacks him. Emmett Graves and Fox Reason: Both are related to space. Emmett thinks that Fox may be working for the Outcasts. Evil Cole and Mewtwo Reason: Both are believed to be the most powerful of their universes: Mewtwo is the strongest Pokemon, Cole is the strongest Conduit. Evil Cole is on the search for Conduits while Mewtwo is simply seeking isolation. The two come across each other and fight to see who is more powerful. Fat Princess and Kirby Reason: Both eat a lot and are pink. Fat Princess becomes enraged after Kirby eats her cake. Ganondorf and Nariko Reason: Both are from older time periods. Ganondorf mistakes Nariko for Princess Zelda and tries to kidnap her, only to be repelled and challenged to a fight. Ice Climbers and Mr. Game & Watch Reason: Both are old-school Nintendo characters. The Ice Climbers are competing in a mountain-climbing challenge and Mr. Game & Watch accidentally causes them to slip and lose the race. Jak & Daxter and Young Link Reason: Both are elf-like heroes with transformations. Jak and Daxter are searching for eco while Young Link is collecting masks so he can stop Majora's Mask. Link has never seen guns or technology before and mistakes Jak for an enemy. Jigglypuff and King Dedede Reason: King Dedede mistakes Jigglypuff for Kirby, confusing the Pokemon. When Jigglypuff tries to sing, Dedede walks off uninterested, which angers her. John Marston and Niko Bellic Reason: Both are owned by Rockstar Games. Niko's crime rate has increased and warrants for his arrest have spread, even reaching Armadillo. Marston, seeking to redeem himself, accepts the bounty on Bellic's head. In Niko's perspective, he believes Marston is a drugged follower of Dimitri Rascalov, hallucinating that he is a gunslinger. Kratos and Pit Reason: Both live in Greek Mythology-inspired universes. Pit hears about Kratos' quest to kill the gods and believes that he is after Palutena, unaware of the vast difference between the god of his world and those of Kratos'. Kratos, also unaware of the different versions of Olympus' gods, believes Pit is serving his universe's Zeus, surprised that such a young warrior would do so, and challenges him. Link and Sir Daniel Reason: Both are old-school characters that wield a sword and shield and carry many other items such as a bow, arrows, and potions. Link mistakes Dan for a stalchild, a skeletal enemy from Hyrule. Dan, after seeing Dark Link attack Gallowmere, mistakes Link for his evil twin, and attacks him in return, believing he serves Zarok. Lucario and Sly Reason: Both have similar appearances. Sly believes Lucario to be a lost member of the Cooper lineage, and Lucario doesn't trust him after learning of the thieving antics of the Cooper clan. Lucario can also sense Sly's thieving aura, amking it easy y detect his presence when he turns invisible. Lucas and Yoshi Reason: Lucas is searching for Ness, who has gone on a journey and never returned. As Ness and Yoshi have a history as veterans from the original N64 era, Lucas believes Yoshi may know where Ness is. Luigi and Sackboy Reason: Both live in 2D plaformer universes. Sackboy is seen playing around with his new costumes and dresses as Mario. Luigi thinks that he is the real Mario until Sackboy changes his outfit. Now believing that he somehow harmed his brother, Luigi decides to fight Sackboy. Master Polygon and Tabuu Reason: Polygon Man seeks to live in a new world and arrives in the World of Trophies. He soon takes control of Master Hand and Crazy Hand and uses their power to merge the World of Trophies with the PlayStation Realm, creating a new Subspace. The creation of the new universe revives Tabuu and sensing the threat to his home, Tabuu decides to defend the Nintendo All-Stars by challenging the newly dubbed, Master Polygon. Meta Knight and Raiden Reason: Meta Knight comes across Raiden during his travels. Raiden believes that Meta Knight is a spy sent by FOXHOUND and attacks him. Ness and Spike Reason: Both are primary protagonists of classic series of the first generation of their respective companies, and both games have different titles from their US and Japanese releases: Ness in Earthbound (US)/Mother(JPN), and Spike in Ape Escape(US)/Saru Get You(JPN). Ness was traveling and heard rumors of an ape catcher roamin the jungle. He believes Spike may be seeking to capture the Kongs for unknown reason, and decides to stand up for the Kongs and stop Spike. Nightmare and Scorpion Reason: Both are notable fighting game characters. Scorpion hears rumors of the legendary Soul Edge and seeks to claim it for himself so that he can have the power to overthrow Shao Kahn. Olimar and Red Reason: Both have their allies fight for/with them. Olimar's Pikmin are a part of his moveset, and Red's pokemon fight for him. Both are also newcomers in Brawl. Red is training his pokemon when Olimar arrives, noticing that Red is training near his Pikmin's home. Although Red is unaware of the Pikmin's presence, and what they actually are, Olimar believes he wants to harm them and challenges him to a fight. Pikachu and Toro Reason: Both are popular icons in Japan. As Pikachu is considered a mouse pokemon, Toro, a cat, seems like the perfect rival. Pikachu believes Toro to be Meowth and attacks him. While in Toro's perspective, Kuro sees him as a mouse and wants to eat him. Peach and Kat Reason: Both are notable female characters of their respective franchises, with Peach even starring in her own game. They also have some form of an associated with nature, as Peach lives in a Mushroom Kingdom and is leader to a race of Mushroom-like people, and Kat is associated with a blck cat, as well as having the ability to manipulate gravity. The story would be that the Mushroom Kingdom is suffering odd disasters, with altered gravity being one. WHen Kat attempts to help, one of the Toads mistakes her for being the one responsible and Peach decides to take action due to the absence of Mario and Luigi. Zelda and R.O.B. Reason: Both have worn disguises and have alter egos: Shiek and Hooded Disguise (Twilight Princess) for Zelda, and the Ancient Minister for R.O.B. Both are seen in their disguises and Zelda believes the Ancient Minister is still a villain. Ratchet & Clank and Sonic Reason: Both are popular game characters with a large amount of games, and serve as rivals for other characters (Ratchet for Jak, Sonic for Mario). Both also collect golden items. Ratchet and Clank are searching for gold bolts while Sonic is on the hunt for gold rings, and they find each other, believing that the other intends to steal their respective items. Samus and Snake Reason: Both are skilled in hand-to-hand and weapon combat, and have a history together in Super Smash Bros Brawl. Snake is on a mission and runs into Samus again. Samus doesn't recognize Snake (as he is rendered in his older appearance) and sees him as a threat. Snake has no choice and decides to fight her. Sweet Tooth and Wario Reason: Both are mildly overweight villains who are the most iconic of their franchises and have a fascination with a certain food (ice cream for Sweet Tooth, garlic for Wario.). Both are also paired with a vehicle: Sweet Tooth (the truck) for Sweet Tooth, and the Wario Bike for Wario. The story would be that Calypso is hosting the ultimate racing grand prix, composed of Twisted Metal contestants, Mario Kart racers, Kras City combat racers, F-Zero pilots, and many more. Sweet Tooth and Wario are both participants and meet prior to the match, where Sweet Tooth offers Wario ice cream. Wario turns it down, instead preferring to eat garlic, but his partner-in-crime, Waluigi, steals the ice cream from behind Sweet Tooth's back. Angered, he takes out his rage on Wario, and the two decide to settle their debate outside of the racetrack. Spyro and Dragonborn Reason: Both come from mythical universes and fight dragons. Dragonborn recognizes Spyro as a dragon and attacks him in the belief that he serves Alduin. Tag and Maxwell Reason: Both are rather new characters for their respective companies and also star in games that involve some type of creation. Both also come from games that were released for both the current console and handheld of their time: Wii U and 3DS for Maxwell, PlayStation 3 and PSP for Tag. Sora and Isaac Reason: Both are young male protagonists that come from RPG games, and also have a similar appearance. Sora mistakes Isaac for Roxas and after learning that he isn't who he thought he was, Sora believes that Isaac may have stolen Roxas' appearance. Jimmy Hopkins and Joel Reason: Joel and Ellie are trying to escape a horder of The Infected, or Clickers, and take refuge in Bullworth Academy. They find Jimmy to ask him for help, and Jimmy doesn't believe their story, instead focusing on Ellie. When he tries to get her number, it anger Joel and he merely state, "Every man for himself, you brat." Gallery Super Smash Stars.jpg|Promotional Image Smash in PSASBR.png Trivia *Although he never spoke in his initial appearance, Tabuu would have a speaking role in this game. I chose Nolan North to be his voice actor as he is famous for voicing a large variety of characters. *Master Polygon is the only character with two Minions, due to being three characters: Polygon Man and the tag-team of Master Hand and Crazy Hand. *Both the Avatar and Mii recieve costumes based off of Omar Kendall and Masahiro Sakurai, respectively. This is due to that fact that both are the creators/lead designers of PlayStation All-Stars and Super Smash Bros, respectively. Category:Blog posts